1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic, dermatological or pharmaceutical preparations based on lipids and/or lipid/wax mixtures which contain a gas or a gas mixture.
As a particular embodiment, the present invention relates to cosmetic, dermatological or pharmaceutical preparations in the form of dispersed gas in lipid/wax mixtures, to methods for their preparation, and to their use for cosmetic, dermatological, pharmaceutical and medicinal purposes.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Gas-containing cosmetic preparations are known per se and have already been described in numerous patents. The gases used are, for example, oxygen, fluorinated gases, carbon dioxide, air, nitrogen and the like.
One way of stabilizing gases in cosmetic or dermatological preparations consists, for example, in preparing an O/W emulsion which is then supplied with gas. Such formulations are also known as mousse (for example WO 2002/074258 A1). A disadvantage of these prior art preparations is that the gas can only be stabilized through the use of emulsifiers. It is also disadvantageous that the gas can escape into the atmosphere during topical application or even during storage at 40° C. or above (for example in the car or on the beach). In addition, the loading capacity of such preparations is mostly rather low, meaning that physiological effects are not present following application.
Phospholipid-containing oxygen-laden fluorocarbon mixtures are also already known and have been described, for example, in DE 43 27 679 A1. These highly fluorinated mixtures are able to transport gases. A disadvantage, however, is the use of fluorinated compounds primarily because they represent xenophobic materials. A further disadvantage for a cosmetic, dermatological or pharmaceutical application is that phospholipids are expensive.
Hemoglobin or hemoglobin mixtures may also be oxygen carriers, as explained in WO 02/05754 A1. In addition, preparations are also known which comprise an oxygen precursor (hydrogen peroxide for example), which decomposes within the product and then releases the oxygen. A disadvantage of such preparations is that the oxygen can not be fixed very well within the product.
Gases—such as, for example, oxygen—can, in addition, also be subsequently introduced into an aerosol. The filling material of the aerosol consists then, for example, of a solution, an emulsion or an oil base. Following actuation of the valve, a foam is produced, the gas escaping into the atmosphere.
DE 101 28 468 A1 describes, moreover, a solid hair wax product which comprises at least one wax or a wax-like substance, these products having a largely homogeneous distribution of pores or gas bubbles in a solid wax matrix. The preparations can comprise up to 5% by weight of hydrophobic oils. In addition, these preparations also comprise emulsifiers, such as ethoxylated fatty alcohols, fatty acid ethoxylates, castor oil ethoxylates and ethoxylated phosphoric esters. These make it easier to wash out the preparations following application to the hair. The amount of emulsifiers is 3-20% by weight.
It would be advantageous to have available formulations which are characterized by a relatively high gas content. Desirable preparations should as far as possible be of cream-like (nonsolid) consistency and accordingly be suitable for cosmetic, dermatological or pharmaceutical applications.